swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Consular-Class Missile Cruiser
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels Another variant of the Corellian Engineering Corporation ''Consular''-Class Cruiser, the Missile Cruiser was built as a planetary assault and Capital Ship killer. This model was used during the Stark Hyperspace War and throughout the Clone Wars. While vulnerable to Starfighter attack, it is rare to find a platform capable of causing as much damage as the Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser for the price. Capabilities A capable anti-Capital Ship platform, the Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser has a Heavy Concussion Missile Launcher built into its salon pod. The Light Turbolaser turret is built into the ship itself, and provides an alternate weapon when ammo runs out. Note that the 50 tons of cargo space are most often used to store additional armament, allowing another fifty Heavy Concussion Missiles to be held onboard. However, getting these missiles to the magazine requires two crew members to move each one individually. This process takes ten full rounds per missile, and is often not performed during combat, but during standoffs and lulls between engagements. Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser Statistics (CL 13) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 39; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 960; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 100; Damage Threshold: 139 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 900 km/h) Ranged: 'Heavy Concussion Missiles +4* (See Below) '''Ranged: 'Light Turbolaser +4* (See Below) '''Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +51 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 69, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 10 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 50 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: None Payload: 30 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 3,000,000 (1,900,000 Used) Emplacement Points: 2 (Main Ship)/0 (Salon Pod) Weapon Systems Heavy Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Light Turbolaser (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Tactical Fire The devastating missiles onboard the Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser can often be used to distract opponents all over the battlefield. As a Standard Action, the Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser may forgo all attacks to instead provide Tactical Fire along a straight line. Go down the imaginary line, in order, starting with the ship nearest the Corellian Consular-Class Missile Cruiser. Each ship must either choose to Fly Defensively their next turn, at double their normal attack penalty, or suffer 9d10x2 damage from a near miss. Stop going down the imaginary line when either one ship takes the damage, or there are no remaining ships on the line. Any ships adjacent to a ship that takes the damage must make a Dexterity check, DC 12, or else they also suffer 4d10x2 damage from the blast radius. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content